


Speak

by NeverMessWithTeddyBears



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverMessWithTeddyBears/pseuds/NeverMessWithTeddyBears
Summary: The first time they talk - like, actually talk after ten years of not talking - it's 2.a.m.; not that he looked at the clock or anything.





	

**Speak**

* * *

The first time they talk - like, actually talk after ten years of _not_ talking - it's 2.a.m.; not that he looked at the clock or anything.

She's beautiful as always, her dress a violet color and her golden hair up in a bun and she comes to stand by him at the balcony. Sighing, she looks up at the night sky, her eyes reflecting the stars, "They picked a beautiful night for the wedding."

He smiles and looks back at the dining hall. His eyes fall on a smiling Rachel as Puck whispers something in her ear.

He chuckles, "Yeah, they did.", a silence falls between them; he never was much of a talker anyways. He feels a hand on his and looks down before looking at her.

"Dance with me."

And he does. Right there, on the balcony.

* * *

It's been ten years since highschool. Since the Glee club. Since they were all together like this. Laughing, smiling, singing, dancing.

He didn't talk too much with Quinn that night - not that they ever talked, really - but he doesn't think much changed, She still has the looks to die for and the glares that could actually kill you, for real, and her smile. _Oh_ , her smile.

Nothing changed.

Except they talked. And danced.

* * *

"You know, if we spin any longer, we'll get dizzy."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"Keep waltzing, Chang."

"On it, Fabray."

* * *

He sees her again on Broadway.

No, she's not performing - even though he knows she'd kill it if she was - but she's there and he sees her and that's the important thing here.

"Rachel killed it.", she says, not talking to anyone in particular.

"You would've, too."

She turns to face him, "I'm a lawyer, Chang. Lawyers don't sing on Broadway.", she pauses, "You were amazing."

He shakes his head, "I wasn't up there."

"But you choreographed it.", she answers back, "And it was brilliant."

He walks her home.

* * *

"I still can't picture you in a suit."

"I'm wearing one, Fabray. It's a wedding."

"Renewal of vows, Chang.", she rolls her eyes, "But still."

He laughs.

* * *

_"Do you, Will Schuester, take Emma Pillsbury, to be your lawfully weaded wife, for another ten years?"_

"See; it's a wedding."

_"I do."_

"Whatever helps you sleep tonight."

( _He could've sworn she said, "Renewal of vows." under her breath._ )

* * *

The first time they kiss, it's 2.a.m.

* * *

"What is this, Chang?"

"You promised you'd stop with that, _Fabray_.", he smiles, "And that's a fortune cookie.", she lifts her eyebrows, "I made it.", he adds.

She turns the cookie around in her hands, "Will it kill me?"

"No."

"Poison me?"

" _Well_ -"

"Mike."

"No."

She opens the cookie, taking one piece and putting it in her mouth. She chews slowly.

"Quinn; it won't kill you."

Something sparkles between the pieces of the cookie and she reaches for it. The ring is subtle - silver, a diamond gracing the top. She reads the fortune, her eyes watery.

_Will you marry me?_

She looks at him and kisses him, a smile on her face, tears coming from her eyes.

"Should I take that as a " _yes_ "?"

She laughs and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #1 "2.a.m." by 64_damned_prompts over at livejournal. Except I don't actually have a livejournal. But, oh well.


End file.
